People often need to carry a canopy with them to shelter from strong sunlight, rain and wind when they go out on tours for pleasure. I have applied for Chinese patents App. No. 01215188.2 and App. No. 01215189.0. These two inventions disclosed a foldable tent without eaves and the tent covering only covers the area enclosed by the supporting members of the tent, providing a relatively small usable floor space.
It is obvious that said existing canopies have drawbacks that leave room for improvement.